gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mynara Maharys
Mynara Maharys is a pirate queen originally hailing from the city of Mantarys. She commands a large fleet of pirates and operates slaving, smuggling, trading, and pirating operations with her crew. She is referred to as the "Monkey Queen" by some of her foes due to the rumor that she has a tail. Mynara is a point-of-view character in The Shadow of Valyria. Appearance and Character Mynara is a tall, young woman with black hair and blue eyes. She has somewhat dark skin, which is due to her Sarnori blood. This gives her an exotic appearance, unlike the majority of those from Mantarys. Her blue eyes, of course, come from her Valyrian blood. Mynara is described as being quite beautiful, and she is usually seen scantily-clothed so as to intimidate and seduce her foes. She has also been known to fight bare-chested on occasion to distract her opponents. There is a pervasive rumor about Mynara having a monkey tail (due to her coming from Mantarys, where such monstrosities are common), but this is unsubstantiated. Mynara is a naturally calm, yet charismatic leader. She is not very talkative, leading to every word she says carrying much weight. Mynara is ruthless in her approach to leading - she does not tolerate weakness (perceived or real) from her crew. Mynara also likes to use her appearance and body to seduce members of her crew and rival pirates when she feels like it. Despite this, Mynara does not have a husband or a lover, preferring to use her crew like she uses weapons. Mynara is also highly ambitious, which is seen by how she carved out a pirate empire for herself after becoming a ship captain in 298 AC. History Mynara Maharys was originally born in Mantarys to a Valyrian man and a Sarnori woman. Both of Mynara's parents were nobles, and thus she grew up well-educated and and pampered. When she was seventeen years old, Mynara went with her parents on a trip to Elyria. On the boat ride over, they were attacked by pirates and Mynara's parents were killed. Mynara herself, due to her beauty and age, was taken by the pirate captain as his new whore. Mynara serviced the man for close to five years. During that time, she became close with the pirate crew, learned their ways, and became proficient in sword combat. She soon grew close enough to the captain of the ship to become an active member of the crew. She participated in ship-to-ship combat, slaving operations, and reaving expeditions. Eventually, in 298 AC, Mynara killed the pirate captain while he was having his pleasure with her. She blamed the death on another pirate, who was executed for his supposed mutiny, and then took over as the captain of the ship. In the coming years, Mynara built up her pirate crew and added several ships to her fleet. She carved out a pirate empire for herself in the Stepstones and gained a sinister reputation for her brutality and ambition. Mynara was a self-proclaimed pirate queen of the Stepstones at the start of this story. She commanded a small fleet of ships with crews mostly hailing from Essos. Family Mynara hails from the Valyrian colony of Mantarys. Her father is of diluted Valyrian descent, while her mother is of Sarnori descent. She has no siblings. Category:Characters Category:Cilfyc Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Nobles Category:Noble Category:Noblewoman Category:The Shadow of Valyria Category:Pirate Category:Queens Category:POV character Category:Status: Alive Category:Alive Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters from Mantarys Category:Warrior Category:Major Characters Category:Characters from Essos Category:Free Category:Valyrian